Girls Vs Boys
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: Ethan and Benny think boys are much more devious when it comes to pranking. Sarah and Erica aim to prove them wrong.


**This one has Etharah and Bennica. (And they're dating.)**

**Summary: Ethan and Benny think boys are much more devious when it comes to pranking. Sarah and Erica aim to prove them wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, it belongs to Disney and Teletoon. I also do not own Mr. Bubble...you'll find out.**

**"Girls Vs. Boys"**

* * *

Ethan turned at his locker as Benny ran up to him and keeled over, gasping for air.

"Benny?"

The spell master looked up and shot Ethan a goofy grin.

"Hey, E."

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing...just trying to get away before-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ethan turned to the sound of a unified female scream echoing through the hallway, Benny muttering a curse under his breath.

"Th-that sounded like Sarah and Eri-

Before Ethan could finish his sentence, the girls appeared behind Benny, both of them obviously angry.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Erica hissed, Sarah crossing her arms as Ethan eyed them nervously.

Benny slowly turned around to face the angry vampires.

"Oh...hi, ladies. Did you get my gifts?"

Erica and Sarah growled as they each pulled half of an orange and black snake out of their jackets.

"Yeah, we got your snake," replied Erica.

"Now come here so I can floss your teeth with it!"

Benny yelped as Ethan held up a hand.

"Wait! I'm pretty sure Benny has a logical explanation for this."

Sarah and Erica exchanged a look before the former whispered, "Okay, let's hear it."

Benny chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I just...felt like pulling a fun prank on our little ghoulfriends," whispered Benny, resulting in another round of growls from the vampires.

"Benny, apologize," whispered Ethan, resulting in another grin from the spell master.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry that boys can pull off awesome pranks on their girlfriends."

Ethan's lips pressed as Sarah and Erica arched a pair of eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Sarah.

"I think he just said that a girl can't prank a guy," replied Erica.

Sarah chuckled darkly, raising a red flag for Ethan, who'd never heard her laugh like that, as Benny eyed the girls suspiciously.

"Fine, Benny...you're on."

At this point, Ethan decided that he needed to step in and quell the girls' anger...before things got out of hand.

"Sarah, wait. There's no need to prove Benny wrong! I'm...pretty sure he'll do that on his own, anyway. Besides, it's a scientific fact that boys are much more devious than girls."

Sarah's jaw unhinged and dropped all the way down as Erica chuckled.

"Oh, it is SO on!"

With that, the girls flashed away, leaving behind a chuckling spell master, and a confused seer.

"W-what did I do?"

Benny placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"You, my awkward friend, have just declared war...against the babes."

* * *

Second period seemed to go by fast for Benny, and not just because it was English either.

His mind was elsewhere, carefully processing the pros and cons of each and every prank he and Ethan could pull on the girls.

Now, he found himself standing next to Sarah and Erica's Health class with Ethan, a fresh bottle of cold water in his hand.

"Benny, this is stupid."

"Aw E, this is only the first prank! You're supposed to start out small!"

Ethan rolled his eyes as students began leaving the classroom.

"No, I mean this whole...prank thing. I didn't mean to insult their gender! And I'm pretty sure they'll call this whole thing off if we just apologize!"

Benny shot his best friend a disappointed look.

"But...Sarah said it was on! And not just any on, but SO on!"

"Benny, come on, let's just-"

Ethan stopped, realizing that nothing he could say would stop Benny now, seeing as how he'd just spotted the girls...and popped open his water bottle.

Ethan was about to walk away, wanting no part in Benny's prank, until the spell master turned and dashed a little water onto him.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, the spell master now right behind the girls.

As they turned to see what was happening, Benny quickly poured a little water in hie hand, and held it up to his face.

"A-CHOOOO!" Benny feigned, blowing the cold water in his hand all over the girls' faces.

The vampires' mouths fell agape, and their face began to scrunch up as Benny chuckled and wiped his nose.

"You honeys better get your prank on, because you've just been one-upped by the most, admittedly, handsome guys at school!"

"EWWWWWWW!" Shrieked the girls in unison, both bolting for the nearby bathroom.

Ethan walked over to his laughing friend and picked up the water bottle he'd dropped, bopping him on the shoulder with it a second later.

"Benny, you really had to do that?"

* * *

Sarah and Erica appeared in the girls' restroom, both stopping in front of the sinks to wipe their 'germ infested faces' off.

The brunette rose first and grabbed a paper towel to dry off.

"What is wrong with your boyfriend?"

Erica rose next, mimicking Sarah before replying.

"MY boyfriend? Did you not see the fortune teller in the back? If we hadn't moved, he would've drenched us with that water bottle!"

Sarah nodded slowly as she threw her towel away.

"It was probably all his idea...he is pretty smart."

Erica finished wiping her face and deposited her towel in the trash bin.

"Okay, I know you were faking the whole 'It's SO on' thing, but...I really want to get them back for this."

Sarah nodded in response, surprising Erica.

"I want to get them back too, now help me think of something devious. Something that will knock their nerdy socks off, blow their geeky minds, and crush their dorky little spirits!"

Sarah's eyes widened at what she'd just said.

Erica smirked and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Oh, I like your wild side, Sare. Seems a lot more...fun."

* * *

**Lunch**

Ethan and Benny arched eyebrows as their girlfriends sat next to them, both pulling them into hugs before eating their lunch.

The geeks exchanged a glance before refocusing on their girlfriends, who both looked...oddly relaxed around them.

"So...you're not mad?" Asked Benny.

Erica and Sarah shook their heads.

"No, we're not mad, Benny. That prank was actually pretty funny."

Ethan and Benny chuckled nervously.

The geeks coud sense something was wrong with the girls' attitudes, but shrugged it off as they began playing with their food.

Erica picked up Benny's chili and held it up to his mouth.

"Can I...feed you?"

The spell master's lips folded as his eyes shifted questioningly between the chili and the smiling blonde.

"Alright!" Benny exclaimed eagerly, opening his mouth so Erica could fork a mound of chili into his mouth.

Ethan looked away from the couple and focused on Sarah, who held a fork-full of brownie up to his face.

"Me too, cuddle Bear?"

Ethan's insides melted at the sound of brunette's sweet voice and the sight of her puppy dog face.

"S-s-sure, S-Sarah..."

Sarah giggled as Ethan opened his mouth, allowing her to deposit a large amount of chocolate into his salivating cavern.

After three or four more bites, Ethan and Benny scooted their chairs away from the girls and claimed to be full.

For the next five minutes, Sarah end Erica eyed the boys closely, as if waiting for something.

"What's up with you?" Questioned Benny, as Erica winked at him.

"Am I that irresistible?"

"Yeah, at least you will be until you start screaming in manly pain."

Benny and Ethan arched their brows.

"What does tha-ooohhh!"

Suddenly, the two geeks began to groan, their hands dropping down to clutch the sides of their stomachs.

"Ohhhhh, y-you too, E?" Questioned Benny, resulting in a nod from the seer.

"What's wrong guys?" Asked Sarah, a devious smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you two look like you've just been given a laxative," whispered Erica, forming her own smirk.

Ethan and Benny, their grips tightening as their bowels enflamed themselves, glanced up at the girls.

"W-what?" Groaned the boys in unison.

The girls exchanged a smile before whispering, "Don't mess with us."

"I-I urggghhh, gues now- Ohhh! Would be a goood time to e-ehhhhxecute...a manly retreat!" Shrieked the spell master, hopping to his feet and bolting through the lunch room's double doors, his best friend trailing sluggishly behind him.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of agonizing relief, Benny finally stepped out of his stall and came face-to-face with his best friend, who boared an uncomfortable look.

"Well...that hurt, now how do we top this?"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Benny, they put laxatives in our lunch! I'm done, I concede, and...girls rule and we drool, okay?"

The spell master chuckled, his eyes following the seer as he made his way to the sink.

"Exactly! You can't tell me you aren't angry at them, not after their assault on our bowels!"

Ethan turned the knobs on the sink and began lathering his hands underneath the warm stream of water.

"Benny, enough. They won! Besides, there's no way we can top that prank!"

Benny smirked and crossed his arms at Ethan's statement.

"Do I sense a disturbance in the force?"

Ethan didn't respond to his friend's question, so Benny came up behind him and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"So you are interested in getting the babes back! I knew it!"

Ethan flicked his fingers in the sink and turned the water off so he could reach for a paper towel.

"Well...a little bit. I kind of just want to prove Sarah wrong for once, and I've formulated a...prank of my own."

Benny's eyes widened as Ethan threw his towel away and faced him.

"Benny?"

"This...is the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Blurted the tall geek.

Before Ethan could ask, Benny pretended to wipe away a tear from under his eye.

"I think...I might cry, E! Your first prank...that I didn't force you into!"

The seer nodded as his friend wiped away more fake tears.

"Okay, all we need is access to Mrs. Wilmer's art class, and...a-a n-n-needle."

Benny stopped 'crying' and eyed his friend quizzically.

"What's the needle for?"

The seer folded his lips and shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Th-they feed u-us, we f-feed them."

* * *

Erica sighed as the Mrs. Wilmer droned on about how to shape a mask out of paper mache.

Of course, already having done this in third grade, the girls had already finished the 'shaping' step of the mask, and were now ready to apply some paint.

"What color are you using, Erica?"

"Blue and red."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Erica grinned.

"The same reason I'm not surprised that yours is purple and green."

Sarah nodded and continued her work as Erica popped open a huge bottle of red paint.

"You're not gonna sniff the paint, are you, Erica?"

Erica smirked.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah...we're vampires now, we can't get sick no matter what we do to ourselves. And besides, I'm only...stimulating my sense of smell with the lead in this paint."

"Learn that from Benny?"

Erica rolled her eyes before taking a nice, long, whiff of the red paint.

Her eyes grew instantly, her tongue twitched a millimeter, and her nostrils flared at the smell of the paint.

Erica sat there for two full minutes, paralyzed by the paint's smell, before her friend finally spoke up, breaking her trance.

"Erica? Are...you okay?"

Erica nodded, even though her mouth was threatening to salivate to torrential levels.

"Are...you sure?" Sarah pressed, forcing Erica to swallow so she could reply.

"Y-yeah..." Erica's eyes stayed locked on the paint.

"H-hey, Sare? D-does...this paint smell funny to you?"

The blonde carefully took the jar in her hand and held it close to Sarah's face.

"Erica!" Sarah blurted, dropping her paint brush so she could defend her face.

"Just because you like the smell doesn't mean I- I...wow."

Erica smirked as Sarah closed her eyes and took another whiff.

"Oh...that smells...amazing."

"Told you," taunted the blonde.

Sarah opened her eyes and slowly drove them down to the paint.

"Oh m-my god...it's...intoxicating, Erica. It almost smells like, like..."

"Ethan!" The brunette's eyes widened in shock.

"They...d-drugged our paint?" Questioned Erica.

Sarah nodded as shaky breaths escaped her lips.

"Th-that's Ethan's...no d-doubt about it."

Erica growled in delight, her sense of smell begging for another whiff of Ethan's blood.

"O-o-ohhhh, I need to chow down...NOW!"

Sarah quickly snatched the paint bottle from Erica and anchored it to their table.

"Erica, we can't freak out here! Not while we're surrounded by other students; we might slip!"

The blonde turned to get a head count.

"So, we'd accidentally suck the supple nectar of...zero students, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced towards the front of the class, finding nobody, not even the teacher.

What the girls failed to realize, was that the bell had rung two minutes ago, allowing everyone to exit the class...save for two intoxicated vampires.

"W-well, I guess we can...have a quick snack."

Erica arched an accusing brow as Sarah's orbs locked with hers.

"We? Oh no, you've had your fill of the Nerd King! It's my turn!"

"Erica, you know I had no choice! I'd like a chance to enjoy it...restriction free."

Th blonde growled, menacingly this time, and slapped a hand on top of Sarah's, both girls inching the paint bottle towards themselves.

"It's mine!"

"Erica, no! He's MY Ethan!"

"Relationships have nothing to do with this, Sarah."

"Still! Let go!"

"You let go!"

Slowly but surely, the girls played right into the geeks' hands. Or...should they say...blood?

* * *

Ethan and Benny stood outside the girls' art class, huge grins forming on their faces as Sarah and Erica stepped into the hall.

The geeks' eyes instantly locked with their mouths, which formed satisfied smiles and looked as if they were covered in red paint that was slowly dripping onto the floor from their chin.

Sarah and Erica leaned against the classroom door and sighed, obviously disappointed in themselves for losing it over nerd blood.

"Oh...that was delicious," breathed Erica.

"It was twice as good as the dance," replied Sarah.

"Enjoy the red lead, girls?" Snickered Benny, earning himself a dirty look from the seniors.

"You guys...are SO dead!" Exclaimed the girls in unison before flashing to the bathroom.

At that, Benny turned towards his best friend.

"Did you notice that all of our pranks involve running to the bathroom afterwards?"

Ethan nodded and gave Benny a pat on the back.

"Well Ben, just goes to show that...you've got a dirty mind."

Benny chuckled at the joke's double meaning and exchanged a high-five with Ethan.

"That was a great idea, man. Glad you finally got over your fear of needles to pull it off."

Ethan nodded and rubbed the band-aid on his arm.

"L-let's see them top that."

* * *

"Spiking the paint with Ethan's blood was the last straw!" Exclaimed Sarah, who'd, after ten minutes, finally managed to get all of the blood/paint off her face, and was reaching for a paper towel.

"Ohhhh, whatcha gonna do?" Whispered Erica, who stood in the corner, her arms crossed.

The brunette threw away her towel and shot Erica smirk.

"What's their last class?"

"Well, Benny has computer literacy and I think you told me the Nerd King has music."

Sarah chuckled lowly.

"Come on, I have an idea...on how to get both of them back."

* * *

Ethan wiped the perspiration from his forehead as the kid next to him reclaimed his seat.

It was now his turn to go in front of the whole class and sing a little poem he made up.

Normally, he would never risk such embarrassment, but Mrs. Turner said that of he didn't do it, he'd fail the semester.

The seer gulped as Mrs. Turner called him up to present his poem.

"Ethan Morgan."

Ethan stood, his hands clenching the paper in his hand as he made his way up to the front of the room.

Once there, he skimmed his poem, and bit his lip as he tried to hide his face with the paper, but reluctantly let it slide back down, knowing that he'd be graded on the concept of not only fluency, but eye contact as well. It felt more like speech class to Ethan.

"U-ummmm..."

Ethan cleared his throat and mentally counted to ten to calm himself.

"Okay, Roses-"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Sarah, you're cute, do you think I am too?"

Ethan's orbs grew in size as his voice echoed through the music room and some students began to snicker.

_W-what was that?_ Thought the seer, just before his voice came out of nowhere again.

"No, uhhh...hey, Sarah...hi, Sarah, n-no...gah! H-how's it going, S-Sarah? Calm down, Ethan...you're not asking her out...you're just...practicing with yourself!"

When the voice paused, and several students in the class busted out in a chorus of laughter, Ethan turned blood-red and proceeded to dive into his subconscious to avoid embarrassment.

_Oh no...that's definitely me. I remember doing that in front of the mirror two months ago. Is this the girls' next prank? Or...a cruel joke thought up by Benny? I only recorded that and saved it on my computer for future reference...and he's the only one that knew about it...I think. Wait, the next part is-_

" 'Sup, Sarah? How's it hanging? No, that won't work. Excuse me, Miss Fox? Heeello, Foxy. Why in the world would she like that?"

"Try...you, me, movie theater, tonight at seven," came Benny's voice.

"BENNY! I'm not decent!"

At that, the entire room, save for Ethan and Mrs. Turner, erupted with laughter.

Ethan broke his train of thought and listened to the soul-crushing laughter.

He was embarrassed, humiliated, mortified, and completely red when he made the decision to run for the door, just as Mrs. Turner found a disc in her computer that had 'Ways To Ask Sarah Out' written on the top.

* * *

Benny sighed when Mr. Connors called his name.

"Mr. Weir, your Power Point presentation please."

With a roll of his eyes, the spell master took his flash drive and walked over to the teacher's computer.

"And Benjamin, if this is the same presentation you did last year where you compared vampires to werewolves, you get an automatic F."

Benny chuckled at the memory.

When he and Ethan discovered that there was a werewolf in Mr. Connor's class, they'd decided to snuff him out by giving a report on how awesome vampires are compared to werewolves. Needless to say, they succeeded in ticking it off. The bite mark on Rory's arm was proof of that.

"No, today I'll be comparing...

Benny paused and set his presentation to 'slideshow'.

...the effects of-"

"HAHAHAHA!"

The entire class burst into a laughing fit, causing Benny to arch a brow and turn back towards the projector...which displayed one of his baby pictures.

It had a caption beneath the picture that read ' Benjamin flinging oatmeal at himself'.

"What?" Benny questioned, as the projector displayed another picture.

This one was a picture of Benny at Cheesy McGee's, holding hands with his grandma as he cried into his pizza.

The caption read 'Benny at four...throwing a tantrum when he found out that the pizza was actually cake'.

Benny groaned in embarrassment as the students' laughter hit a new octave, forcing him back over to the teacher's computer...which was now locked.

"Come on!" Benny exclaimed, as he tried to 'hack' his teacher's computer.

After a few seconds of random typing, Benny heard the students laugh again and looked up at the projected image...of him and Ethan at six years old...bathing in the tub together. Thank goodness they used Mr. Bubble that day.

Crimson lines streaked across the spell master's face as Mr. Connor's shut down the projector and shot him an accusing look.

For the first time in his life...Benny actually felt embarrassed about himself.

"I-I uh...that wasn't-"

Without finishing, Benny bolted out of the classroom, leaving behind an angry teacher and several pointing students.

* * *

After about ten minutes of just walking, Ethan unintentionally bumped into his spell-casting friend...and instantly shot him a dirty look.

"Why did you prank me, Ben? I thought we were a team!"

"Prank _you_? Why'd you give me a flash drive with all my baby pictures on it?"

"I didn't swap out your flash drive! Why did you play my secret disc?"

"What secret disc?"

"The one where I practiced asking Sarah out."

Benny let a slight chuckle slip.

"The one where I almost saw you-"

"Yeah, that one!" Ethan interrupted, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring.

"What are you doing, E?"

"Projecting the Death Star's laser onto your brain!"

"Oh, yeah? Well let me-"

Benny was stopped when a gust of wind slapped him in the face.

The geeks turned to see Sarah and Erica standing next to them, arms crossed, and smirks on their faces.

"Death Star laser? Really, Ethan?" Questioned the brunette.

"You walked in on Ethan?" Questioned the blonde.

Ethan and Benny were about to defend their actions, when their girlfriends walked over and pecked them on the cheek.

"We're the ones who pranked you guys."

"You two?" Questioned Benny.

"But...how'd you get that stuff? Benny and I were the only ones who knew about my disc...and his flash drive."

The girls giggled.

"Not quite, Ethan. It cost me ten bucks, but Jane was more than willing to hand over her copy of that disc," said Sarah.

Ethan's eyes widened in response.

_JANE HAD A COPY?_

"And Benny, your grandma gave me that flash drive...free of charge."

"What?" Benny exclaimed.

"Said something about getting you back for selling all her jewelry and replacing them with knock-offs. By the way, she knows."

The girls giggled again as the boys went red-faced and exchanged a glance.

"So are you guys ready to admit that girls can be just as devious as guys?" Asked Sarah, her arms finding their way around Ethan's neck.

"Yeah..." Whispered Erica, mimicking Sarah's action with Benny, forcing him to stare into her big, sea-blue orbs.

Ethan and Benny began stuttering uncontrollably as the girls leaned closer and lightly brushed their lips against theirs.

"W-w-we, uhhh," breathed the guys, their eyes drooping as the girls pulled them into passionate lip-locks.

* * *

**Sarah an Erica's lockers**

"I can't believe they gave up so easily!" Laughed Sarah.

"Well, when we told them we had more dirt on them, they literally broke down and begged us to be devious," replied the blonde.

Sarah smiled and reached out to open her locker.

"Still, I'm glad this whole prank thing is over and done with."

"Yep," whispered Erica, pulling her locker open in unison to Sarah.

Suddenly, a stream of red liquid shot out of their lockers, blinding them.

Both of them gasped as they dropped their books and tried to stop the stream of liquid with their hands, which only succeeded in drenching them even more.

After about a minute of spraying and flailing, the red stream finally subsided, leaving the girls gasping and staring at their lockers in disbelief.

Written on the back of their lockers were the words 'Boys Rule'.

Sarah's eyes widened when the smell of blood breached her nasal passages and she heard her best friend release a growl.

"I'm going to murder those dorks!"

* * *

Ethan's chocolate eyes grew big as Benny's smirk grew.

"Tell me you didn't carry out plan C?"

"You mean by filling the babes' lockers with rat blood? I'll...answer that when we're safely inside your house."

* * *

**I know, ending was kid of 'meh'...but I've wanted to do a short story like this for a while, so please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
